


drabbles/microfics/ficlets: prompted

by SOMNlARl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Modern AU, boys falling in love, too much sugar gives him headaches but dorian's worth it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMNlARl/pseuds/SOMNlARl
Summary: a collection of short fics prompted on tumblr, twitter or discord. multi-fandom, will include oc ships and canon ships. chapter titles will include a pairing/rating/fandom. feel free to shoot me a prompt if you're interested!





	drabbles/microfics/ficlets: prompted

There are few things, Cillian thinks to himself, that he hates more than being late. And late he is, nearly jogging as he pushes his way through the crowd of milling pedestrians. The soles of his boots protest and threaten not to catch on the slush-slick cobblestones beneath his feet and he stumbles into the cafe a hazard of flying coat tails, wind-mussed hair and errant rain drops. The smell of roasted coffee beans, bitter and chocolate-y, twists with freshly baked pastry dough and hangs thick and warm in the air of the small shop. It’s almost enough to consume his attention until he catches sight of Dorian tucked into a quiet corner.  
  
“Storm’s got everyone in a panic,” he apologizes by way of a wry grin as he slides up to the little table Dorian has claimed for them and takes a seat on a high stool. “You’d think one year this city would remember that yes! Winter does exist! But, alas.”  
  
Dorian smiles, laughs a little and reaches across the table to cup his cheek. It’s such a small, softly intimate gesture, one he still has trouble reconciling with Dorian. It makes his heart race high and fast in his chest; he never wants it to stop.  
  
“Goodness, look at the state of you,” Dorian laughs again as he brushes a few snowflakes off his collar and pushes a takeout cup into his hand. “Here.”  
  
“Thank- oh.  _Oh_. That’s still hot. Very hot,” he hisses through his teeth and sets the cup down quickly.  _Very hot and very, very sweet_. What  _is_  that? he wonders, trying to place the flavors; cream and sugar and more cream and something burnt, he thinks. Toffee, maybe, or vanilla? It’s all a bit much and cloying and he tries not to think sadly of his usual chai, steaming and redolent with heady spice.   
  
He can feel Dorian watching him and when he meets Dorian’s eyes they’re hopeful, bright.   
  
“It’s good,” he manages, though his heart sinks a bit as Dorian beams with pride. He’d do, Cillian decides,  _anything_  to keep that smile on his face forever.   
  
Cillian pops the lid off and takes another sip of his drink, holds the cup close and breathes in the warm, sugary steam.   
  
 _Anything_.

**Author's Note:**

> hello & thanks for reading! if you enjoyed this, consider following me on tumblr (https://hiissingwastes.tumblr.com)! you can also buy me a [coffee (pls pls pls not THIS sweet)](https://ko-fi.com/cilliantrev) if you'd like!


End file.
